Lips of Deceit
by Lawlie chan
Summary: La rutina puede resultar tediosa, hasta que finalmente se cruza en nuestro camino el factor capaz de terminar con dicho aburrimiento. LxLight One-shot (AU)


_"Yagami Light…"_

Alcé la cabeza, con aburrimiento, tomando el examen que la profesora me tendía con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-El mejor del establecimiento, una vez más. Felicitaciones.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de mis labios. Me encontraba cursando el segundo año de universidad, y aún eran pocos los cambios que había experimentado hasta el momento. Confieso que durante mis días de secundaria me había visto rodeado de mujeres, alcohol y diversión, pero a mis veintitrés años todavía no encontraba nada de eso, o mejor dicho, no sentía el debido interés por encontrarlo. Mis días podían resumirse fácilmente en tres actividades principales: estudiar, alimentarme y dormir. Eso era todo. ¿Mujeres? Las tenía de sobra. Era absolutamente consciente de mi atractivo físico. Sin embargo no me atraía ninguna en especial. Tomé mis cosas, y salí del aula. No sentía deseos de presenciar el resto de la clase, al fin y al cabo, conocía el contenido a la perfección.

El pasillo se encontraba desierto. La incidencia del sol sobre el cristal de las ventanas creaba una especie de espectro policromático. Una agradable brisa se coló por una de las rendijas. Cerré los ojos por algunos segundos, disfrutando de aquel suave contacto, hasta que algo chocó contra mi rostro. Tomé el volante con una de mis manos, leyéndolo involuntariamente antes de arrugarlo.

-"Gimnasio municipal Nº2"…

-¡Hey, Light!

Di media vuelta, encontrando el rostro de Hana, una de mis compañeras de clase. Por algún "extraño" motivo, la situación me resultó algo familiar…

-¡Light! Mañana por la noche es la fiesta de Aoi y me preguntaba si…

-No iré.

La expresión de su rostro pasó de entusiasmo a decepción en apenas segundos.

-P-pero…

-Lo siento. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sin darle ningún tipo de importancia al actual estado de la muchacha, seguí mi camino. Acababa de encontrar una posible solución a mis aburridos problemas de rutina, una saludable, además. Me alistaría en aquel gimnasio. Contaba con tiempo suficiente como para asistir, al menos, tres veces a la semana.

Bajé los escalones de entrada de dos en dos, y avancé rápidamente. No podía encontrarme tan lejos del lugar. Un grupo de muchachos vistiendo indumentaria deportiva, pasó a mi lado. Seguí su recorrido con la vista, más allá de la avenida, y gracias a ello di finalmente con el objetivo. Crucé la calle de un trote, empujando una de las translúcidas puertas. La mujer ubicada al otro lado del mostrador no tardó en atender mi pedido.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Buenos días. Quisiera inscribirme en el gimnasio.

-Déjame ver…-buscando entre una enorme lista de papeles- aquí está. Completa la solicitud con tus datos personales, por favor.

Eso hice. Luego de acordar los horarios y plasmar mi firma en unos cuantos apartados, me dispuse a salir del lugar. Estaba a punto de empujar la barra, cuando sentí una cálida y repentina presión sobre mi mano. Alcé la vista, rápidamente y me quedé sin habla. Un muchacho algo mayor que yo, me observaba desde su posición. Sus ojos eran oscuros y envolvían cierto halo de misterio. Sus brazos y piernas se veían ejercitados, al igual que su ancha espalda. Sin embargo, las proporciones no dejaban de ser las adecuadas para su tipo somático. Mis ojos recorrieron aquel cuerpo esbelto y atlético, que ni por asomo, caía en excesos. Era simplemente perfecto.

-Disculpa.

-Está bien.

Me sentía un completo idiota, parado allí sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Finalmente opté por hacerme a un lado, permitiendo que el chico saliera. Mi visión periférica hizo una excelente captura de su anatomía trasera. A pesar de que sus pantalones de gimnasia eran bastante holgados, toda esa redondez debajo de ellos era evidente. Qué extraño. Se trataba de la primera vez que me detenía a hacer ese tipo de observaciones, mucho más si de alguien de sexo masculino se trataba. Lo que sentía en ese momento era… ¿envidia? Flexioné uno de mis bíceps. No eran extremadamente delgados, pero tampoco les vendría mal un poco de ejercicio. Con ese grado de expectativa volví a mi departamento. En menos de doce horas comenzaría el exhaustivo tratamiento.

(…)

Ocho y media de la mañana. Mi bolso contenía la cantidad necesaria de botellas de agua. Miré a mi alrededor, con algo de desconfianza. Mi programa de entrenamiento incluía varios ejercicios, por lo que me ubiqué en una de las máquinas, revisando que el peso fuera el indicado. Lesionarme el primer día no estaba en mis planes. El dilema ahora era… ¿debía sostener la barra con las muñecas hacia arriba o sería mejor realizar el esfuerzo con mis antebrazos? Una voz grave y pausada disipó aquella duda.

-Estás haciéndolo de la manera incorrecta.

Sin previo aviso, el sujeto se ubicó detrás de mi cuerpo- demasiado cerca para mi gusto- comenzando a posicionar mis manos de la manera correcta, según él. Debido a la gran proximidad podía sentir la intensidad de su perfume. Todos mis sentidos se agudizaron al corroborar finalmente de quién se trataba. Era el despeinado muchacho de cuerpo perfecto que había visto el día anterior, antes de salir del gimnasio. Su mirada era sombría, sin embargo una contrastante sonrisa ladeada surcaba su rostro.

-¿Eres nuevo, verdad?

-S-si.-sonrojándose- Gracias.

-No agradezcas- encogiéndose de hombros- Ayudar no cuesta nada.

-Amh… ¿Cuánto hace que vienes?

-A decir verdad, cerca de dos años.

-Ah…-bajando la mirada-

-¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Q…? ¡No, en absoluto! Es sólo que, viéndote, me queda un largo camino por recorrer todavía.

El joven ladeó la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu físico. Es increíble.

-Bueno… gracias.

Curiosamente, mi comentario lo había incomodado de alguna manera. Era evidente por el repentino cambio de dirección de su mirada, y la manera en que rascaba su cabeza.

-Bueno, voy a seguir con mis ejercicios. Si llegas a necesitar otra mano, me avisas.

Maldita sea, si hasta un minúsculo gesto- tal era el caso de ese guiño- lo hacía verse atractivo. Suspiré algo acongojado. Debía de tener cientos de chicas a su alrededor, aunque… ¿por qué tendría que importarme algo así? Sin ir más lejos, contaba con una suerte similar. Seis chicas, mínimo, pedían mi teléfono cada día, si no eran más. Tratando de alejar cualquier tipo de pensamiento de mi mente, comencé a ejercitarme. Mientras más rápido le agarrase el ritmo a todo aquello, más prósperos serían los resultados.

Me mantuve de esa manera durante las próximas dos horas, deteniéndome cerca de las once para tomar un refrigerio. Inesperadamente mis piernas se debilitaron. Por escasos segundos no caí de lleno al suelo. Unos fuertes brazos consiguieron sujetarme a tiempo. Mis ojos se alzaron hasta encontrar el rostro de aquel extraño. Nuevamente se trataba de él.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-si.

-Es muy común que pasen estas cosas durante los primeros entrenamientos. Debes cuidar tu alimentación, de lo contrario tu cuerpo seguirá debilitándose. Suele ser peligroso, mucho más si te encuentras solo, o en la calle.

-Me… me siento un idiota.- sujetándose de una de las paredes- Por poco y me rompo los dientes.

- Yo también pasé por todo esto, jajajaja.

El sonido de su risa me dejó flotando en una atmósfera extraña… ¿o era mi presión arterial descendiendo hasta el subsuelo? Mis párpados siguieron bajando hasta que finalmente, perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté, lo hice en un lugar extraño. Aquel sitio no era el gimnasio, definitivamente. Mis párpados aún pesaban, lo que no impidió que captara la figura de aquel muchacho, secando su cabello con una toalla. Su torso estaba al descubierto. Mis ojos vagaron por sus fuertes pectorales, bajando por su marcado abdomen.

Irónicamente, algo quemó en mi interior. Ni bien se hubo percatado de mi despertar, se acercó a la cama donde me hallaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo mareado, a decir verdad.

-Te descompensaste en el gimnasio. No encontré ningún teléfono ni identificación que pudiera facilitarme la tarea de ubicar a algún conocido, por lo que decidí traerte conmigo. Estás en mi departamento.

-¿En tu... departamento?

-Así es. En la mesa tienes algo de agua.

Mecánicamente tomé el vaso ubicado a mi derecha, llevándomelo a los labios. Bebí hasta la última gota, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, esteeem… -haciendo un ademán con la mano-

-Ryuuzaki-concluyó.

-Ryuuzaki. Soy Yagami Light.

-Un gusto, _Light-kun._

Mi nombre fue pronunciado de una manera oscura, como dejando en evidencia –más allá del honorífico- su mayoría de edad con respecto a mi persona.

-Ya hablé con las autoridades del gimnasio. No van a descontarme el día.

-¿Descontarte el día?

-Si, soy ayudante, una especie de instructor, aunque no poseo ningún título.

-Ah… en ese caso, espero no haberle causado molestias, senpai.

Una extensa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos. Ryuuzaki depositó una de sus manos sobre mi frente, al parecer, comprobando mi temperatura.

-No tienes fiebre- posicionando su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior- me pregunto entonces por qué… te encuentras tan sonrojado.

¿Sonrojado? Mierda, qué vergüenza. No se suponía que mi cuerpo exteriorizara lo que me encontraba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

-Creo que… -tratando de incorporarse- debería regresar…

-Ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie sin ayuda. Espera un poco más. No voy a violarte-sonriendo.

**Qué mala noticia…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué carajo acababa de pensar?! Mi rostro ardía. Si a eso le sumaba la… mirada"obscena"-porque no existía otro término para describirlo- que Ryuuzaki estaba depositando sobre mi entrepierna, lo único que quedaba era que sufriera una combustión espontánea.

-Estás…-señalando hacia su entrepierna- duro.

-¡¿Qué?!

Efectivamente, lo estaba. Una enorme erección hacía presión bajo mis pantalones. ¿El motivo? Lo desconocía… ¿O lo tenía justo enfrente de mis narices?

-No, no, no, no… esto no puede estar pasándome… esto…

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasándote? Tal vez pueda ayudarte…

¡¿Desde cuándo, por Dios, desde cuándo padecía una erección de semejante magnitud por culpa de un jodido muchacho?! Ryuuzaki estaba desvistiéndome. Quitó mi camiseta con suma rapidez y ahora jugaba con mis pantalones. No podía hacer más que observarlo mientras mi sexo latía, exigiendo atención. Luego se ocupó de sus propias prendas, esparciéndolas por el suelo de la habitación.

-Déjame ayudarte, Yagami kun…

Aquella visión me dejó perplejo. Sus ojos negros se habían vuelto más oscuros aún, entornándose hasta parecer meras rendijas. Su pecho se movía violentamente, a causa de la intensidad con la que respiraba y un rubor similar al mío se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Pero lo que consiguió que me humedeciera por completo fue el enorme miembro que sostenía con una de sus manos. Mis labios se separaron involuntariamente, como dándole la bienvenida. Ryuuzaki pareció comprender el mensaje, ya que lentamente comenzó a introducir la totalidad de su erección en mi boca. La fricción era tan profunda que no pude reprimir las arcadas que aquel contacto me produjo. Sin embargo continué recibiéndolo.

-Nh… nh… Ya…Yagami kun… así...ss-si… más hondo… ss…

-Lo que usted diga, senpai.

Sabía tan jodidamente bien… Me encargué de lamer cada una de las gotas que emanaban de su sexo. Sin embargo, yo también sentía la necesidad de ser atendido, y no me quedaría con las ganas.

-Senpai… ayúdeme por favor…

Con ojos risueños comencé a masturbarme, pero casi de inmediato la mano del muchacho reemplazó la mía. Con desesperación atraje su rostro, besándolo furiosamente. Su lengua no tardó en hacerse presente, concluyendo en un erótico juego de mordidas y lamidas intensas. Marqué su cuello en varias regiones. Escuchar sus graves quejidos era realmente extasiante. Mis manos sujetaron su cabello al tiempo que comenzaba a trazar un húmedo recorrido encima de mi pecho, siguiendo por mi bajo abdomen. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir la humedad de su boca rodeando mi parte más sensible. Fue entonces cuando enloquecí por completo.

-¡OWH! ¡S…SENPAI! Senpai… Senpai…-apoyándose sobre los codos- Tómeme, senpai. Ya no puedo seguir soportándolo.

La expresión de su rostro cambió repentinamente. La perversa sonrisa que curvó sus labios ni bien hube concluido la frase, por poco me hace acabar. Con suma lentitud separó mis piernas, posicionándose en medio de ellas. Esperé el impactó con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo no fue eso lo que sentí presionando mi entrada. Al parecer eran sus dedos, hurgando insistentemente hasta ingresar por fin en mi interior.

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda!

-Debes relajarte, Yagami kun… de lo contrario dolerá…

-No… no es tan fácil…

-Prometo ser cuidadoso…

Asentí, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir la cabeza de su erección empujando lentamente. Mis manos arrugaban las sábanas con desesperación. Súbitamente lo tuve en mi interior, embistiendo profundamente. No me preocupé por contener el llanto, de todas formas me hubiese sido imposible. En un principio, el dolor era insoportable, desgarrador, pero lentamente comenzó a entremezclarse con oleadas de placer, consiguiendo que comenzara a disfrutarlo. Con gran esfuerzo abrí los ojos. El rostro de Ryuuzaki se veía tan hermoso en ese momento. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza al tiempo que me penetraba. Sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más intensos, al igual que los sonidos que dejábamos escapar.

-Ya…Yagami kun… quiero que… que te vengas…

-No… no falta dem… demasiado… Ow…

Mi espalda se arqueó al sentir su puño rodeando mi erección. Era lo único que me hacía falta para alcanzar el éxtasis absoluto. Sincronizadamente nuestras miradas se fundieron. Sentí a Ryuuzaki vaciándose en mi interior. El gutural grito de placer que escapó de su garganta me hizo alcanzar el orgasmo prácticamente al mismo tiempo, dejando múltiples marcas en la tersa piel de su fuerte espalda, al tiempo que llenaba su abdomen del cálido fluido. Luego de eso cayó a mi lado, tan exhausto como yo lo estaba.

-Mierda…

-Lo mismo digo…

-¿Cómo se supone que llegamos a esto? Solamente quería ejercitarme un poco, y terminé en la cama del instructor.

-Jajaja… lo dices como si te hubiera forzado a algo.

-No lo hiciste pero… ¿ya has pasado por situaciones semejantes, no?

-Emh… ¿no?

Mis ojos se alzaron, curiosos.

-A decir verdad… hace dos meses que me separé de mi pareja. Estuvimos seis años juntos.

-Seis años… Eso quiere decir que…

-Eres la primera persona con la que vuelvo a intimar, si.

-Y…

-El primer muchacho, si a eso te refieres. Qué hay contigo…

-También es la primera vez que estoy con un hombre. Esto nos convierte en… ¿homosexuales?

-Mmm…-algo pensativo- realmente no lo creo. Trabajo con hombres todos los días, y no dejo de verlos simplemente como lo que son. Lo que me pasó contigo va más allá. Ni siquiera puedo encontrarle una explicación aún. Tal vez haya sido la desesperación por tener sexo. Está en nuestra naturaleza, ¿no?

-Si… supongo.

-Pensar que tengo alumnos de tu edad… Dios-cubriendo su rostro con una sonrisa- Soy un maldito depravado.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintinueve.

-Debes estar bromeando-notablemente sorprendido- ¡Si pareces apenas mayor que yo!

-Tú no debes pasar los veinticuatro.

-Veintitrés, exactamente.

-¿Ya ves? No son tantos años.

-Dijiste alumnos. ¿Hablabas del gimnasio o…?

-También soy profesor de química, pero no me dedico demasiado a ese tipo de docencia.

-Ah…

-¿Tienes hambre? Iré por unos bocadillos a la cocina.

Antes de esperar mi respuesta, el muchacho se puso de pie, envolviendo su baja cadera con una de las sábanas. Aquella visión generó nuevas reacciones en mi interior. Aún me costaba caer en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Comí con Ryuuzaki, entablé una nueva conversación con Ryuuzaki, me reí con Ryuuzaki y hasta dejé que me tomara nuevamente, antes de regresar por fin a mi departamento. Ni bien estuve de regreso, me sentí extrañamente vacío, incompleto. Al tomar una ducha me percaté de las múltiples marcas repartidas por distintos puntos de mi anatomía, y me sentí enfermo al desear que jamás desaparecieran. Todas y cada una de ellas llevaban su nombre, al igual que una parte de mí. Maldiciendo para mis adentros apoyé la cabeza contra los azulejos, mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo adolorido. Sin embargo, el dolor interno era mucho más fuerte. Ryuuzaki y yo nos habíamos despedido definitivamente, aceptando de común acuerdo mi cambio de gimnasio y manteniendo nuestro encuentro en secreto. No volvería a verlo. Jamás. Cruzármelo en una plaza o algo por el estilo, no contaba. Era todo o nada. Menudo día libre había tenido. Agradecí profundamente el hecho de tener que concurrir a la universidad por la mañana. Eso ayudaría a aclarar mis ideas, o mejor dicho, camuflar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

(…)

Pasaron dos meses desde entonces. Era la primera clase del nuevo semestre, por lo que nos manteníamos expectantes ante la idea de cursar nuevas materias. Me encontraba revisando mi mochila cuando la molesta voz de Hana me interrumpió.

-¡¿Y piensas que puedes ignorarme así como así luego de haberme dejado plantada en el centro comercial?!

-No te dejé plantada en ningún lado, Hana.-mirando por una de las ventanas, con aburrimiento- No sé de qué hablas.

-¡¿No sabes de qué hablo?!

Apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Mi mente se encontraba lo suficientemente confundida como para que una idiota como ella siguiera colmándome la paciencia, por lo que me puse de pie inmediatamente, tomándola amenazadoramente del brazo.

-No sabes con quién estás metiéndote, maldita perra…

-¡Estás haciéndome daño, estúpido!

-Entonces no…

-Cada uno a sus lugares. Ahora.

Genial. Lo único que necesitaba era un llamado de atención, más si estaba a apenas escasos puntos de ser el mejor estudiante de Japón. Regresé a mi asiento, sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

-Su nombre, señorita.

-Ah… yo… ¡Yagami Light fue quién comenzó con esto!

-Dios… -recostándose sobre su escritorio- qué inmadura.

-Entonces… tendré que llamarle la atención a usted… Yagami kun.

Esa voz… No. Mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala pasada, definitivamente. Seguramente fueran las ganas de verlo de nuevo, de sentirlo, de…

-Yagami kun, estoy hablándome. Esto va a costarle un castigo.

Incapaz de seguir soportándolo, alcé la vista. Mi pulso se aceleró notablemente. Ryuuzaki... Ryuuzaki estaba delante de la clase, increíblemente irresistible con esos lentes de montura cuadrada y su característico y excéntrico peinado. Los primeros botones de su pulcra camisa se encontraban desprendidos, lo que dejaba al descubierto la suavidad de su perfecto pecho. Tuve que cruzarme de piernas, tratando de no perder el poco autocontrol que aún poseía. Cuando volvió a dirigirse a mi persona, su voz descendió unas cuantas octavas, volviéndose increíblemente erótica.

-¿Me escuchó, _Yagami kun?_

-S…si, claro. Disculpe.

¿Estaba llamándome la atención únicamente, o detrás de toda esa pantomima había algo más? Lo observé con mayor detenimiento. Su rostro era severo. Con un hueco en el pecho recordé el acuerdo establecido antes de despedirnos y por mi bien decidí no ilusionarme con imposibles. Ryuuzaki había sido cosa de una sola noche, una fantasía que no volvería a repetirse, algo pasajero. Incluso existía la posibilidad de que se hubiera olvidado de mí por completo.

-Ni bien termine la clase, lo quiero en mi despacho.

¿En su despacho? ¿Por qué tendría…? A menos que…

Sus ojos encontraron los míos, fugazmente, al tiempo que una sutil sonrisa hacía aparición en su rostro.

-Sea puntual, Yagami kun. No me gusta esperar.

-Como diga_… sensei…_

Tal vez la vida no fuera tan mala, después de todo. Incapaz de contener mi reciente ansiedad, mordí el extremo de mi lápiz, mientras sonreía con ganas imaginando los múltiples castigos que mi maestro me impondría, seguramente, sobre la rigidez de su nuevo escritorio.


End file.
